


Бонус

by ForeverNemi



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джонни Шторм не дурак, он просто увлекается, а потом расплачивается за это. Разными способами</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бонус

\- Прикольная железка, дай покидать!  
\- Джонни!  
Сьюзан дышала гневом, сердиться на брата, видимо, было ее самым частым занятием. Джонни даже не обращал внимания на сердитую сестру, уперся подбородком в распластанную по столу руку и смотрел на Тора, прижавшего Мьельнир к себе от греха – от Шторма, на самом деле, - подальше.  
\- Ну, серьезно, она классная, дай бросить хоть разочек.  
\- Ты его не поднимешь, - просто ответил Тор. Но неугомонного Шторма этим было не пронять.  
\- Ты же поднимаешь, значит, и у меня получится.  
Собравшиеся в комнате мстители, некоторые из которых – хотя почти все, зачем скрывать – пытались в разное время, тайно и явно, но одинаково безуспешно, поднять молот, одновременно хмыкнули. Но даже это не смутило Джонни.  
\- Я один раз, давай, не жадничай.  
Тор, зная, какими упрямыми иногда могут быть люди, предпочел легкий путь. Этот пламенеющий мидгардец сам напрашивался на хорошую затрещину. А неудача с Мьёльниром вполне заменила бы собой урок.  
\- На, - Тор подтолкнул молот по столу, а тот оставил на нем несколько вмятин, но все равно не остановился и долетел до Шторма. Силы, приложенные Тором, были невелики, но удар в грудь получился основательным. Шторм упал на пол вместе со стулом и замер там, придавленный к полу молотом. – Не тяжело?  
То, что у Тора просыпается иногда внутренняя сука, все приняли, как должное. В Беннере, к примеру, просыпался огромный зеленый монстр, а кто не без греха? У Тора же были смягчающие обстоятельства – парень почти всю жизнь прожил бок о бок с Локи, его можно было только пожалеть. Но жалеть бога – глупая затея, поэтому Тора просто уважали. Иногда пытались украсть молот, но это была сущая ерунда, в конце концов, грозным защитникам Земли тоже иногда хотелось пошутить. На воровство хотя бы раз сходил каждый, даже Наташа, решив использовать силу женской логики и коварства. У нее не вышло тоже. А после ее попытки Старк стал принимать ставки. Ему было можно, он пробовал первым, да еще и в броне, поэтому точно знал, что ни у кого не получится.   
Только Шторм пока не знал об этом. Молодняк нужно было учить, причем, сразу боем, и Тони, перемигнувшись с Клинтом, выловил Джонни после их мозгового штурма и напрямую спросил:  
\- Поспорить хочешь?  
Джонни посмотрел на Тони, потом на игравшего в милашку Клинта, прищурился, рассматривая собеседников преувеличенно внимательно, и ответил:  
\- На что?  
\- Получишь полтинник, если стянешь у громоголового молот.  
\- Пятьдесят баксов? – осклабился Шторм, достал из кармана банкноту и поджег ее щелчком пальца. – Мне это на один раз прикурить.  
\- Тысяч, - лицо Тони было непроницаемым, у Клинта – тоже, и это снова натолкнуло Джонни на мысль, что его разводят, причем, совершенно по-детски. Но вечная тяга к приключениям взыграла, да еще и куш пообещали неплохой, и Шторм, уже не сомневаясь, кивнул.  
\- Я приношу молот, ты выписываешь чек.  
\- Если не приносишь, платишь ты - и по рукам, - кивнул Тони, они пожали друг другу руки, а Бартон разбил. Игра началась.

Джонни решил начать с простого: взять молот, пока Стив и Тор упражнялись в спортзале, точными ударами посылая друг другу подвешенную к потолку грушу. Снаряд метался между ними со сверхзвуковой скоростью, опасно раскачивался, но два супербогатыря плевать на это хотели и просто развлекались. Шторм, насвистывая и изображая совершенную незаинтересованность в их игре, лениво прогулялся вокруг тренажеров, колец, повисел на шведской стенке и оказался у Тора за спиной, где на низкой лавке ожидал хозяина молот. Противная железка не желала подниматься, хотя Джонни тянул ее на себя изо всех сил. Он так увлекся, обхватив древко обеими руками, тянул молот вверх, что едва не пропустил удар тяжелой грушей по спине. К счастью, чутье не подвело, Шторм успел поджечь грушу на подлете, и теперь мелкий пепел усеивал пол зала как снег.  
\- Помочь? – поинтересовался Тор, а Роджерс поджал губы – прятал улыбку. Еще один придурок на голову Джонни.  
\- Спасибо, я сам.  
Не оборачиваясь, держась по-королевски, Джонни покинул спортзал, не обращая внимания на донесшийся смех. Теперь добыть молот стало делом чести.  
Второй заход Шторм осуществил во время обеда. Поесть Тор точно был не дурак, в столовой вооружался двумя подносами, а потом нагружал на них почти все, что было в меню. Девчонки с завистью смотрели на то, как он поглощает еду, откусывая поочередно от куриной грудки в одной руке и груши в другой. Шторм, для приличия поставив на свой поднос тарелку с салатом, продефилировал мимо, а за спиной Тора задержался.  
Еще полчаса назад он посетил мастерскую Старка, прихватил опытный образец от новой брони – только перчатку, от Тони не убудет, - и сейчас попытался ей схватить вожделенный молот. И снова не получилось. То ли Старк еще не доработал свою броню, то ли Мьельнир действительно был зачарован на Тора, но железка осталась стоять на полу у хозяина за спиной, а Джонни, не совладав с энергией репульсора, упал, грохотом подноса по полу привлекая внимание всех в столовой.  
\- Неугомонный, да? – все еще жуя, спросил Тор. Джонни не ответил, сузил мстительно глаза, сжал губы, с достоинством поднялся и вышел. Проклятая железяка казалась заколдованной.  
Третий раз был в комнате для совещаний. Пока Тор, наморщив лоб, наблюдал за спорами Рида, Тони и Фьюри, ни черта, видимо, не понимая в их речах, Джонни снова зашел к нему за спину и попытался прихватить с его пояса молот магнитным кольцом, которое как-то на досуге соорудил Рид. Мьельнир даже не качнулся, хотя до этого Джонни тренировался поднимать кольцом старковскую Акуру. От Тони, опять же, не убыло бы, тем более, он и подбил Шторма на эту дурацкую затею.  
Когда молот снова не послушался, Джонни понял, что затея действительно была идиотской и что его развели по полной. Платить засранцу Старку не хотелось, да и в заднице зудело от возможности проучить настоящего бога – такого в карьере тролля-Шторма еще не было. Тор играючи снял молот с пояса, покрутил на пальце за ремешок, создав в зале маленькое торнадо, и насмешливо улыбнулся Джонни.  
\- Покатать?  
Шторм снова не ответил, настолько его разозлила очередная неудача. Скрестив на груди руки, закусив губу, он раскачивался на стуле, то и дело рывком плеча скидывая с себя узкую ладонь сестры, полезшей со своими вечными нравоучениями. Джонни смотрел только на молот, который Тор поставил перед собой на стол, от чего тот начал клониться вниз. То и дело Шторм встречался с наглым взглядом бога, и это злило еще сильнее.

Решив подождать и придумать способ понадежнее, Джон дождался ночи, и уже тогда, в почти-тишине базы, направился к «покоям» Тора. То, как бог продолжал именовать отведенную себе комнату, смешило, хотя показывало только степень уважение аса к обычным людям. Ну, и немного воспитание, хотя Шторм себе в этом бы никогда не признался. Он шел по пустым коридорам, ища дверь комнаты Тора, и продолжал злиться. Заветная добыча, как и приличный куш, уплывали от него. Для того, чтобы выполнить условия пари, Джонни снова прихватил из мастерской Рида его очередную непонятную фиговину, которая лишала любое физическое тело массы и позволяла перемещать на расстоянии крупные грузы. Оно имело какое-то мудреное название и назначение, но Джонни уже не слушал, прикидывая, как бы получше увести эту отличную штуку для своих нужд.  
Разминка удалась на славу, мудреная фиговина оказалась в его кармане за считанные минуты, хотя это было и несложно – Ричардс частенько забывал про свои недоделанные изобретения, а они валялись по всей квартире, вызывая в Сью ненависть. Сейчас же, окрыленный успехом кражи изобретения Рида, Джонни, едва ли не насвистывая, готовился к успеху с кражей Мьельнира.  
Тор, уверенный в честности окружающих, а еще больше – в своих многофунтовых кулаках, дверь не запирал, охраны не выставлял, в общем, делал все на благо человека. Человека-факела, если быть совсем точным. Джонни, осторожно приоткрыв дверь, заглянул внутрь одним глазом, не увидел ничего настораживающего и вошел, наметив себе один путь – к кровати Тора, возле которой сиротливо стоял прислоненный к стене молот.  
\- А вот и папочка, - мелодично, словно пропевая строчку из песни, прошептал Джонни, включил адскую штуку из арсенала Рида и направил ее на Мьельнир. Вокруг молота появилось небольшое синее сияние, Шторм, управляя им, немного приподнял молот с пола, что уже было великим прорывом – раньше железку невозможно было и сдвинуть. – Иди же к папочке…  
Джонни даже рот приоткрыл от усердия, не моргая, смотрел, как Мьельнир, совсем невысоко поднявшись над полом, скользит к нему.  
\- Ты мой хоро-о-оший, - похвалил молот Джонни и чуть не выпустил пульт из рук, услышав тихое и томное «Да-а-а». То, что с ним разговаривает не Мьельнир, умница-Шторм понял сразу. Видимо, громовержцу что-то снилось, и было это «что-то» таким занимательным, что Джонни едва не выпустил из захвата свою добычу. Он, все еще держа молот лучом, подошел поближе, вытянул голову, чтобы лучше слышать и видеть, что происходит. И оказался прав в своей догадке. Тору снилось что-то чертовски горячее, почти такое же, как и он сам – покрасневший во сне, болтающий какой-то бред и гладивший себя под одеялом. Джонни хихикнул.  
И это было зря. Тор тут же открыл глаза, увидел, что его драгоценный молот похищают, да еще и наблюдают за ним с задорной ухмылкой. Этого спускать было нельзя. Одним прыжком Тор оказался на ногах, схватил молот и толкнул Джонни на кровать.  
\- Ты все не успокоишься? – пророкотал Тор, и в его голосу слышались раскаты грома и удары молний. Джонни понял, что попал. – Его невозможно украсть, глупый смертный. Мьельнир могу взять только я. А ты сейчас ответишь за свои детские шутки.  
Джонни сперва не понял, что происходит, но, почувствовав на своей заднице широченные ладони бога, совсем не мифические, к слову, а очень даже ощутимые и тяжелые, вздрогнул. А после первого шлепка еще и заорал, перевернулся и попытался пинками отбиться от карающей длани.  
\- Да успокойся, - пытался он успокоить Тора громким криком, что было совсем зря. – Подумаешь, пошутил…  
\- За каждую шутку надо отвечать, - не успокаивался бог и продолжал с размахом шлепать его по бедрам, снова перевернул и – действительно, как ребенка, - начал бить по заднице. Для того, чтобы жертва не вырывалась, Тор еще и прижал его к кровати коленом, разорвал джинсы и стащил их вниз. На голой коже удары ощущались еще болезненнее. Джонни разозлился, по телу потек жар, а кожа воспламенилась. Но Тора и это не останавливало. Кто знает, может, его папаня в кузнице закалял, Джонни где-то читал о чем-то таком. Или это были не скандинавские мифы… Долго размышлять не получилось, потому что Тор продолжал его лупить, при этом придавливая телом к кровати все сильнее. – Мало мне было одного шутничка, так теперь и ты еще!  
Джонни уже не слушал, орал и изворачивался в тяжелой хватке. Ему удалось перевернуться к Тору лицом, Шторм стал отталкивать от себя его руки, толкал в грудь, но все было тщетно. Наконец, Тор сам успокоился, решив, что такого наказания достаточно.  
\- Все понял? – спросил он снова. Джонни кивнул, причем, неожиданно смутился. На это было целых две причины, иначе неугомонного Шторма было не пронять. До него дошло, что Тор только что выпорол его как нашалившего ребенка, а при этом они оба оказались голыми – бог и до этого был обнажен, а на Джонни одежда сгорела в пылу драки. Тор, кажется, тоже это понял, поэтому слез с него, давая возможность подняться, а сам навис над ним статуей Фемиды. Он еще и руки на груди сложил, напряженно наблюдая за тем, как Шторм, тоже не отличавшийся излишней стеснительностью, поднимает уроненный пульт и понуро плетется к двери.  
\- Могу дать тебе им поиграть, - неожиданно весело сказал Тор, сверля спину Джонни взглядом. Шторм повернулся и увидел, как его противник улыбается, причем, в его улыбке проскальзывает что-то слишком знакомое Джонни. Он остановился, вполоборота повернулся к Тору и даже наклонил к плечу голову, смотря на него. Догадка была очень интересной.  
\- В обмен на что?  
Тор пожал плечами, но улыбаться не перестал. Наоборот, улыбка его стала более искушающей. У Джонни сбилось дыхание.  
\- Мне ненадолго, только Старку показать, - сказал он.  
Тор снова пожал плечами.  
\- Могу помочь донести, - облизнулся он. Джонни понял, что оказался прав. Он вернулся к кровати, все еще глядя на неподвижного Тора, следящего за каждым его движением, лег и быстро развел руками, словно спрашивая, чего Тор медлит. Но медлительным бога мог назвать только недальновидный дурак, не разглядевший за внешней невозмутимостью, граничащей с недалекостью, силу и быструю реакцию.  
А вот Джонни испытал их на себе, и, утром демонстрируя притащенный молот, думал не о выигрыше, а о дополнительном бонусе, который получил этой ночью.


End file.
